disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
DTV
DTV was a series of music videos created by Walt Disney Productions in 1984 taking old hit songs of the past and putting them together with lots of footage of vintage Disney animation, created out of the trend of music videos on cable channel MTV, which inspired the name of this series. The videos were shown as filler material on the Disney Channel (as the network did not air commercials at this time), as well as being the focus of televisions specials. Home video collections were also released on the VHS, Beta, CED Videodisc, and Laserdisc formats. After the first run of DTV, in 1989 a second series was produced known as DTV². DTV ceased airing in 1999. DTV *'The American Breed:' Bend Me, Shape Me *'The Ames Brothers:' Rag Mop *'The Andrews Sisters:' Hold Tight (Want Some Seafood, Mama) *'The Andrews Sisters:' Straighten Up and Fly Right *'The Andrews Sisters:' Winter Wonderland *'The Angels:' My Boyfriend's Back *'Anne Murray:' Daydream Believer *'Anne Murray:' Hey Baby! *'Anne Murray:' Snowbird *'Annette Funicello:' Pineapple Princess *'Annette Funicello:' Tall Paul *'Aretha Franklin:' Think *'Aretha Franklin:' Respect *'Bachman-Turner Overdrive:' Taking Care of Business *'Barrett Strong:' Money (That's What I Want) *'Bay City Rollers:' I Only Want to Be With You *'The Beach Boys:' Dance, Dance, Dance *'The Beach Boys:' When I Grow Up (To Be a Man) *'The Beach Boys:' Catch a Wave *'The Beach Boys:' I Get Around *'The Beach Boys:' Be True to Your School *'The Beach Boys:' California Girls *'The Beach Boys:' Good Vibrations *'The Beach Boys:' The Man With All the Toys *'The Beach Boys:' Papa Oom Mow Mow *'Beethoven:' Piano Concerto No. 5 *'Beethoven:' Symphony No. 5 *'Betty Hutton:' Doctor, Lawyer, Indian Chief *'Big Joe Turner:' Shake, Rattle & Roll *'Bill Haley & His Comets:' Rock Around the Clock *'Bill Haley & His Comets:' See You Later, Alligator *'Billy Preston:' Nothing from Nothing *'Billy Preston:' Will it Go Round in Circles? *'Bizet:' Habanera (from 'Carmen') *'The Blasters:' I'm Shakin' *'The Blues Brothers:' Flip, Flop and Fly *'Bobby Darin:' Beyond the Sea *'Bobby Darin:' Lazy River *'Bobby Darin:' Splish Splash *'Bobby Darin:' What'd I Say? *'Bobby Day:' Rockin' Robin *'Bobby Freeman:' Do You Wanna Dance *'Bobby Helms:' Jingle Bell Rock *'Bobby Lewis:' Tossin' and Turnin' *'Bobby Vee:' Devil or Angel *'The Box Tops:' The Letter *'Brahms:' Hungarian Dance No. 5 *'Brenda Lee:' Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree *'Burl Ives:' Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly) *'Burning Sensations:' Belly of the Whale *'The Bus Boys:' American Worker *'The Cadets:' Stranded in the Jungle *'The Cars:' Shake It Up *'The Chords:' Sh-Boom (Life Could Be a Dream) *'Chris Kenner:' I Like It Like That, Pt. 1 *'Chuck Berry:' Johnny B. Goode *'Chuck Berry:' Rock & Roll Music *'Clarence Carter:' Too Weak to Fight *'The Clovers:' Love Potion #9 *'The Coasters:' Charlie Brown *'The Coasters:' Down in Mexico *'The Coasters:' Poison Ivy *'The Coasters:' Yakety Yak *'The Danleers:' One Summer Night *'Danny & the Juniors:' At the Hop *'David Bowie:' Let's Dance *'DeBarge:' Rhythm Of The Night *'Dee Clark:' Raindrops *'Dee Dee Sharp:' Do the Bird *'Dee Dee Sharp:' Mashed Potato Time *'The Diamonds:' Little Darlin' *'Dino, Desi & Billy:' I'm a Fool *'The Doobie Brothers:' It Keeps You Runnin' *'The Doobie Brothers:' Listen to the Music *'Doris Troy:' Just One Look *'The Dovells:' You Can't Sit Down *'The Drifters:' Some Kind of Wonderful *'The Drifters:' On Broadway *'The Drifters:' Saturday Night at the Movies *'The Drifters:' Save the Last Dance for Me *'The Drifters:' There Goes My Baby *'The Drifters:' Up On The Roof *'Duke Ellington:' Take the 'A' Train *'Duran Duran:' Hungry Like the Wolf *'Earth, Wind & Fire and The Emotions:' Boogie Wonderland *'The El Dorados:' At My Front Door *'Ella Mae Morse:' Blacksmith Blues *'Elton John:' Crocodile Rock *'Elvis Presley:' Stuck on You *'Elvis Presley:' Hound Dog *'Elvis Presley:' All Shook Up *'Elvis Presley:' G.I. Blues *'The Everly Brothers:' Temptation *'Faron Young:' Country Girl *'Fats Domino:' Blueberry Hill *'Fats Domino:' I'm Walking *'The Five Americans:' Western Union *'The Four Tops:' Reach Out - I'll Be There *'The Four Tops:' Ain't No Woman (Like The One I Got) *'The Four Tops:' I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch) *'Freddy Cannon:' Palisades Park *'Gene Chandler:' Duke of Earl *'Gene Chandler:' You Threw A Lucky Punch *'Gene Vincent:' Be-Bop-A-Lula *'Gladys Knight & the Pips:' Friendship Train *'Gladys Knight & the Pips:' I Heard It Through the Grapevine *'Glen Campbell:' Country Boy (You've Got Your Feet in L.A.) *'Glen Campbell:' Southern Nights *'Grand Funk Railroad:' The Loco-Motion *'Hall & Oates:' Kiss on My List *'Hall & Oates:' Private Eyes *'Huey Lewis and The News:' The Heart of Rock & Roll *'Jackie Wilson:' Lonely Teardrops *'Jackie Wilson:' (Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher *'The Jackson 5:' Dancing Machine *'James & Bobby Purify:' I'm Your Puppet *'James & Bobby Purify:' Shake a Tail Feather *'Jan and Dean:' Surf City *'Jerry Lee Lewis:' Whole Lotta Shakin' Going On *'Jimmy Cliff:' Wonderful World, Beautiful People *'Jimmy Cliff:' You Can Get It If You Really Want *'Jimmy Hughes:' Neighbor (Tend to Your Business) *'Jo Stafford and Johnny Mercer & The Pied Pipers:' Candy *'Joanie Sommers:' Johnny Get Angry *'Joey Dee:' Peppermint Twist *'Joey Dee:' Shout *'Johnny Burnette:' Dreamin' *'Johnny Otis Show:' Willie and the Hand Jive *'Johnny Tillotson:' Poetry in Motion *'Juice Newton:' Love's Been a Little Bit Hard on Me *'Juice Newton:' Angel of the Morning *'Juice Newton:' Queen Of Hearts *'Juice Newton:' Shot Full of Love *'Kay Starr:' Side By Side *'Kenny Loggins:' Footloose *'Kool & the Gang:' Celebration *'Korsakov:' The Flight of the Bumblebee *'LaVern Baker:' Jim Dandy *'Leapy Lee:' Little Arrows *'Lena Horne:' Stormy Weather *'Leo Sayer:' Long Tall Glasses *'Leo Sayer:' You Make Me Feel Like Dancing *'Lipps, Inc.:' Funkytown *'Little Richard:' Tutti Frutti *'Little Richard:' Long Tall Sally *'Lloyd Price:' (You've Got) Personality *'Louis Armstrong:' High Society *'Louis Armstrong:' On the Sunny Side of the Street *'Louis Prima and Keely Smith:' I've Got You Under My Skin *'Louis Prima and Keely Smith:' That Old Black Magic *'The Mamas & the Papas:' California Dreamin' *'The Mamas & the Papas:' Go Where You Wanna Go *'The Mamas & the Papas:' I Saw Her Again Last Night *'The Mamas & the Papas:' Dedicated to the One I Love *'The Marcels:' Blue Moon *'Martha and the Vandellas:' Dancing in the Street *'The Marvellettes:' Don't Mess with Bill *'The Marvellettes:' Too Many Fish in the Sea *'The Marvelettes:' The Hunter Gets Captured by the Game *'Marvin Gaye:' Can I Get a Witness *'Marvin Gaye:' Pride and Joy *'Marvin Gaye & Kim Weston:' It Takes Two *'Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell:' Ain't No Mountain High Enough *'Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell:' If I Could Build My Whole World Around You *'Mary Wells:' Two Lovers *'Maxine Nightingale:' Right Back to Where We Started From *'Michael Jackson:' Beat It *'Michael Sembello:' Automatic Man *'The Mills Brothers:' Glow Worm *'The Monotones:' Book of Love *'Otis Redding:' Try a Little Tenderness *'Otis Redding with Carla Thomas:' Tramp *'Pablo Cruise:' What You Gonna Do (When She Says Goodbye) *'Patti Page:' How Much Is That Doggie in the Window? *'Peggy Lee:' All Right, OK, You Win *'The Pointer Sisters:' Neutron Dance *'Rare Earth:' I Just Want to Celebrate *'The Rascals:' Groovin' *'Ray Charles:' Hit The Road, Jack *'The Rays:' Silhouettes *'The Reflections:' (Just Like) Romeo and Juliet *'Richard Thompson:' Two Left Feet *'Ringo Starr:' Oh My My *'Roger Miller:' King Of The Road *'The Ronettes:' Sleigh Ride *'Ronny & The Daytonas:' G.T.O. *'Rosco Gordon:' Just a Little Bit *'Rose Royce:' Car Wash *'The Routers:' Let's Go *'Rufus Thomas:' Walking the Dog *'Ruth Brown:' This Little Girl's Gone Rockin' *'Sandy Nelson:' Teen Beat *'Shades of Blue:' Oh How Happy *'Sheb Wooley:' The Purple People Eater *'The Shirelles:' Mama Said *'Shostakovich:' Waltz No. 2 *'The Silhouettes:' Get A Job *'Sister Sledge:' We Are Family *'The Skyliners:' Pennies From Heaven *'Smokey Robinson and the Miracles:' Mickey's Monkey *'Smokey Robinson and the Miracles:' You Really Got a Hold On Me *'Smokey Robinson and the Miracles:' Shop Around *'The Spaniels:' Automobiles *'Spike Jones and His City Slickers:' The Blue Danube *'Spike Jones and His City Slickers:' Holiday for Strings *'Steve Miller Band:' Abracadabra *'Steve Winwood:' While You See a Chance *'Stevie Wonder:' Uptight (Everything's Alright) *'Stevie Wonder:' I Was Made to Love Her *'Stevie Wonder:' Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours) *'Stevie Wonder:' For Once in My Life *'Stevie Wonder:' My Cherie Amour *'Stevie Wonder:' Castles in the Sand *'Stevie Wonder:' Hey, Harmonica Man *'Stevie Wonder:' A Place in the Sun *'Stevie Wonder:' Fingertips, Part 1 *'Stevie Wonder:' Travelin' Man *'Strauss:' Trisch Trasch Polka *'The Supremes:' You Keep Me Hangin' On *'The Supremes:' Stop! In the Name of Love *'The Supremes:' Baby Love *'The Supremes:' Nothing But Heartaches *'The Supremes:' Love Is Like an Itching in My Heart *'Tchaikovsky:' 1812 Overture *'Tchaikovsky:' Piano Concerto No. 1 *'Tchaikovsky:' Violin Concerto in D *'The Temptations:' Just My Imagination (Running Away with Me) *'The Temptations:' Ain't Too Proud to Beg *'The Temptations:' It's Summer *'The Temptations:' My Girl *'Tennessee Ernie Ford:' Sixteen Tons *'Tom Jones:' It's Not Unusual *'Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers:' Don't Do Me Like That *'Tommy Dorsey:' The Music Goes Round and Round *'Tommy Roe:' Dizzy *'The Turtles:' Happy Together *'The Turtles:' You Showed Me *'The Videos:' Trickle, Trickle *'Vivaldi:' Storm *'The Vogues:' Magic Town *'Wilson Pickett:' Mustang Sally *'Wilson Pickett:' Funky Broadway *'Wilson Pickett:' Land of 1,000 Dances *'Yes:' Owner of a Lonely Heart Gallery Dtv_straighten_up_fly_right_title.jpg Dtv_daydream_believer_title.jpg Dtv_snowbird_title.jpg Dtv_good_vibrations.jpg Dtv_man_with_toys_title.jpg Dtv_symphony_5.jpg Dtv_shake_rattle_&_roll.jpg Dtv_rock_around_the_clock.jpg Dtv_habanera_carmen.jpg Dtv_i'm_shakin'.jpg Dtv_flip_flop_fly_title.jpg Dtv_splish_splash.jpg Dtv_rockin'_robin.jpg Dtv_jingle_bell_rock_title.jpg Dtv_rockin_around_xmas_tree_title.jpg Dtv_sh-boom.jpg Dtv_i_like_it_like_that.jpg Dtv_love_potion.jpg Dtv_rhythm_of_the_night.jpg Dtv_listen_to_the_music.jpg Dtv_on_broadway.jpg Dtv_saturday_night_at_the_movies.jpg Dtv_western_union_title.jpg Dtv_palisades_park.jpg Dtv_heart_of_rock_&_roll.jpg Dtv_lucky_punch.jpg Dtv_neighbor.jpg Dtv_shot_full_of_love_title.jpg Dtv_long_tall_glasses.jpg Dtv_sunny_side_of_street_title.jpg Dtv_got_you_under_skin_title.jpg Dtv_automatic_man_title.jpg Dtv_glow_worm.jpg Dtv_shop_around_title.jpg Dtv_groovin'.jpg Dtv_hit_the_road_jack_title.jpg Dtv_oh_my_my.jpg Dtv_girl's_gone_rockin_title.jpg Dtv_teen_beat_title.jpg Dtv_automobiles_title.jpg Dtv_see_a_chance_title.jpg Dtv_love_is_an_itching.jpg Dtv_it's_summer.jpg Dtv_it's_not_unusual_title.jpg Dtv_land_of_1000_dances_title.jpg Dtv_davy_crockett_title.jpg Dtv_zip-a-dee-doo-dah_title.jpg Dtv_splashdance_title.jpg Dtv_step_in_time.jpg Dtv_ugly_bug_ball_title.jpg Home Videos Many of the songs listed above were released on home video, in five separate volumes. The first three volumes "Pop & Rock", "Rock, Rhythm & Blues", and "Golden Oldies" were released in late 1984, as part of Walt Disney Home Video's "Wrapped and Ready to Give Promotion". Following that, two more videos, "Love Songs" and "Groovin' For a '60s Afternoon", were released during the summer of 1985. 'DTV: Pop & Rock' *'Martha and the Vandellas:' Dancing in the Street *'Little Richard:' Tutti Frutti *'Tommy Roe:' Dizzy *'The Diamonds:' Little Darlin' *'Stevie Wonder:' Uptight (Everything's Alright) *'The Supremes:' You Keep Me Hangin' On *'Elvis Presley:' Stuck on You *'Stevie Wonder:' I Was Made to Love Her *'Danny & the Juniors:' At the Hop *'Sheb Wooley:' The Purple People Eater *'Johnny Burnette:' Dreamin' *'Little Richard:' Long Tall Sally *'Jan and Dean:' Surf City *'Elvis Presley:' Hound Dog *'The Four Tops:' Reach Out - I'll Be There *'The Dovells:' You Can't Sit Down *'The Beach Boys:' Dance, Dance, Dance Gallery Dtv_dancing_in_street_title.jpg Dtv_tutti_frutti_title.jpg Dtv_dizzy_title.jpg Dtv_little_darlin_title.jpg Dtv_uptight_title.jpg Dtv_keep_me_hangin_title.jpg Dtv_stuck_on_you_title.jpg Dtv_made_to_love_title.jpg Dtv_at_the_hop_title.jpg Dtv_purple_people_eater_title.jpg Dtv_dreamin_title.jpg Dtv_long_tall_sally_title.jpg Dtv_surf_city_title.jpg Dtv_hound_dog_title.jpg Dtv_reach_out_title.jpg Dtv_can't_sit_down_title.jpg Dtv_dance_title.jpg 'DTV: Rock, Rhythm & Blues' *'Hall & Oates:' Kiss on My List *'Jimmy Cliff:' Wonderful World, Beautiful People *'Richard Thompson:' Two Left Feet *'The Jackson 5:' Dancing Machine *'Gladys Knight & the Pips:' Friendship Train *'The Doobie Brothers:' It Keeps You Runnin' *'The Supremes:' Stop! In the Name of Love *'Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell:' Ain't No Mountain High Enough *'Stevie Wonder:' Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours) *'Jimmy Cliff:' You Can Get It If You Really Want *'Gladys Knight & the Pips:' I Heard It Through the Grapevine *'Hall & Oates:' Private Eyes *'Burning Sensations:' Belly of the Whale *'The Blues Brothers:' Flip, Flop & Fly (PAL VHS and Japanese Laserdisc Only) *'The Coasters:' Charlie Brown (PAL VHS and Japanese Laserdisc Only) Gallery Dtv_kiss_on_my_list.jpg Dtv_wonderful_world.jpg Dtv_two_left_feet.jpg Dtv_dancing_machine.jpg Dtv_friendship_train.jpg Dtv_keeps_you_runnin.jpg Dtv_stop_in_name_of_love.jpg Dtv_ain't_no_mountain.jpg Dtv_signed_sealed_delivered.jpg Dtv_get_it_if_you_want.jpg Dtv_heard_it_thru_grapevine.jpg Dtv_private_eyes.jpg Dtv_belly_of_whale.jpg 'DTV: Golden Oldies' *'The Supremes:' Baby Love *'Spike Jones and His City Slickers:' The Blue Danube *'Louis Prima and Keely Smith:' That Old Black Magic *'Tennessee Ernie Ford:' Sixteen Tons *'Barrett Strong:' Money (That's What I Want) *'Burl Ives:' Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly) *'Marvin Gaye:' Can I Get a Witness *'Annette Funicello:' Pineapple Princess *'Smokey Robinson and the Miracles:' Mickey's Monkey *'The Cadets:' Stranded in the Jungle *'Stevie Wonder:' For Once in My Life *'Annette Funicello:' Tall Paul *'Lena Horne:' Stormy Weather *'Smokey Robinson and the Miracles:' You Really Got a Hold On Me *'Spike Jones and His City Slickers:' Holiday for Strings *'The Beach Boys:' When I Grow Up (To Be a Man) *'Bobby Darin:' Lazy River (PAL VHS and Japanese Laserdisc Only) Gallery Dtv_baby_love_title.jpg Dtv_blue_danube_title.jpg Dtv_black_magic_title.jpg Dtv_16_tons_title.jpg Dtv_money_title.jpg Dtv_lavender_blue_title.jpg Dtv_get_a_witness_title.jpg Dtv_pineapple_princess_title.jpg Dtv_mickey's_monkey_title.jpg Dtv_stranded_in_jungle_title.jpg Dtv_once_in_life_title.jpg Dtv_tall_paul_title.jpg Dtv_stormy_weather_title.jpg Dtv_got_a_hold_title.jpg Dtv_holiday_for_strings_title.jpg Dtv_when_i_grow_up_title.jpg 'DTV: Love Songs' *'Juice Newton:' Love's Been a Little Bit Hard on Me *'The Temptations:' Just My Imagination (Running Away with Me) *'Elvis Presley:' All Shook Up *'The Marvellettes:' Don't Mess with Bill *'Stevie Wonder:' My Cherie Amour *'Gene Chandler:' Duke of Earl *'The Drifters:' Some Kind of Wonderful *'Mary Wells:' Two Lovers *'The Marvellettes:' Too Many Fish in the Sea *'Dee Clark:' Raindrops *'The Temptations:' Ain't Too Proud to Beg *'Otis Redding:' Try a Little Tenderness *'Yes:' Owner of a Lonely Heart *'Sister Sledge:' We Are Family Gallery Dtv_love's_been_hard_title.jpg Dtv_all_shook_up_title.jpg Dtv_too_many_fish_in_the_sea_title.jpg Dtv_we_are_family_title.jpg 'DTV: Groovin' for a 60's Afternoon' *'The Mamas & the Papas:' California Dreamin' *'Joey Dee:' Peppermint Twist *'The Beach Boys:' Catch a Wave *'The Shirelles:' Mama Said *'The Mamas & the Papas:' Go Where You Wanna Go *'Wilson Pickett:' Mustang Sally *'The Beach Boys:' I Get Around *'Stevie Wonder:' Castles in the Sand *'The Mamas & the Papas:' I Saw Her Again Last Night *'Aretha Franklin:' Think *'The Supremes:' Nothing But Heartaches *'The Beach Boys:' Be True to Your School *'Wilson Pickett:' Funky Broadway *'The Mamas & the Papas:' Dedicated to the One I Love *'Marvin Gaye & Kim Weston:' It Takes Two *'Stevie Wonder:' Hey, Harmonica Man *'The Beach Boys:' California Girls Gallery Dtv_ca_dreamin_title.jpg Dtv_peppermint_twist_title.jpg Dtv_mama_said_title.jpg Dtv_mustang_sally_title.jpg Dtv_saw_her_again_title.jpg Dtv_think_title.jpg Dtv_true_to_school_title.jpg Television Specials Disney had aired three DTV television specials on NBC in 1986 and 1987: DTV Valentine, DTV Doggone Valentine, and DTV Monster Hits. All three specials had its own theme of music: DTV Valentine focused on love and romance music; DTV Doggone Valentine focused on love songs with a tribute to Disney's dog and cat characters; DTV Monster Hits was focused on Halloween themed music and footage; and DTV Christmas focused on Holiday, Season's Greeting's and Christmas Special music. 'DTV Valentine' *'Betty Everett:' The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) *'Stevie Wonder:' I Just Called to Say I Love You *'Madonna:' Dress You Up *'The Stray Cats:' Rock This Town *'Lionel Richie:' Hello *'Desirée Goyette:' Hey, Mickey *'Elton John & Kiki Dee:' Don't Go Breaking My Heart *'From "Lady and the Tramp":' Bella Notte *'The Beach Boys:' I Do *'Elvis Presley:' Teddy Bear *'The Eurythmics:' There Must Be an Angel (Playing with My Heart) *'From "Sleeping Beauty":' Once Upon a Dream *'Neil Diamond:' Brother Love's Traveling Salvation Show *'Huey Lewis and the News:' The Heart of Rock & Roll *'The Contours:' Do You Love Me *'From "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs":' Someday My Prince Will Come *'Michael Jackson:' Take Me Back *'Whitney Houston:' You Give Good Love Gallery Dtv_valentine_0.jpg Dtv_valentine_1.jpg Dtv_valentine_2.jpg Dtv_valentine_3.jpg Dtv_valentine_4.jpg Dtv_valentine_5.jpg Dtv_valentine_6.jpg Dtv_valentine_7.jpg Dtv_valentine_remake_1.jpg Dtv_valentine_8.jpg Dtv_valentine_9.jpg Dtv_valentine_10.jpg Dtv_valentine_remake_2.jpg Dtv_valentine_11.jpg Dtv_valentine_12.jpg Dtv_valentine_13.jpg Dtv_valentine_remake_3.jpg Dtv_valentine_14.jpg 'DTV Doggone Valentine' *'Wham!:' Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go *'John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John:' You're the One That I Want *'The Flamingos:' I Only Have Eyes for You *'Huey Lewis and the News:' Workin' for a Livin' *'The Bee Gees:' Stayin' Alive *'Kenny Rogers:' Lady *'Patti Page:' How Much Is That Doggie in the Window? *'"Weird Al" Yankovic:' Eat It *'George Thorogood & The Destroyers:' Bad to the Bone *'Paul Anka:' Puppy Love *'From "Lady and the Tramp":' The Siamese Cat Song *'The Soul Survivors:' Expressway to Your Heart *'The Stray Cats:' Stray Cat Strut *'Marvin Gaye:' I'll Be Doggone *'Deniece Williams:' Let's Hear It for the Boy *'Maurice Williams & The Zodiacs:' Stay Gallery 'DTV Monster Hits' *'Michael Jackson:' Thriller *'Ray Parker, Jr.:' Ghostbusters *'Janet Jackson:' Black Cat *'Creedence Clearwater Revival:' Bad Moon Rising *'Bobby "Boris" Pickett featuring The Crypt-Kickers:' Monster Mash *'Rockwell:' Somebody's Watching Me *'Electric Light Orchestra:' Evil Woman *'Stevie Wonder:' Superstition *'Pat Benatar:' You Better Run *'Martha and the Vandellas:' In the Midnight Hour *'Cyndi Lauper:' All Through the Night *'Elton John:' It's Getting Dark in Here *'Spike Jones & His City Slickers:' That Old Black Magic *'The Jackson 5:' The Boogie Man *'Daryl Hall:' Dreamtime *'From: "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh":' Heffalumps & Woozles *'The Eurythmics:' Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) Gallery 1987-dtv-monters-hits-05.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-06.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-07.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-08.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-09.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-10.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-11.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-12.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-13.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-14.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-15.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-16.jpg 'DTV Christmas' *'The Jackson 5:' Santa Claus is Coming to Town *'The Supremes:' Twinkle, Twinkle Little Me *'Stevie Wonder:' The Day That Love Began *'Brenda Lee:' Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree *'The Beach Boys:' Frosty the Snowman *'Smokey Robinson and the Miracles:' It's Christmas Time *'The Ronettes:' Sleigh Ride *'Natalie Cole:' Jingle Bells *'Chuck Berry:' Run Rudolph Run *'Elton John:' Step Into Christmas *'Julie Andrews:' Deck the Halls *'Bobby Helms:' Jingle Bell Rock *'Aretha Franklin:' Winter Wonderland *'Johnny Mathis:' It's Beginning to Look a Like Christmas *'From: "Mickey's Christmas Carol":' Oh What a Merry Christmas Day *'Nat "King" Cole:' The Christmas Song (Merry Christmas) DTV² *'Alicia Bridges:' I Love the Night Life (Disco Round) *'The Beach Boys:' Fun, Fun, Fun *'The Beach Boys:' Little Deuce Coupe *'Billy Joel:' Modern Woman *'Bobby Helms:' My Special Angel *'Buddy Holly and the Crickets:' Oh, Boy! *'Cyndi Lauper:' All Through the Night *'Earth, Wind & Fire:' Fantasy *'Elton John:' High Flying Bird *'Ernie Maresca:' Shout! Shout! Knock Yourself Out *'Frankie Ford:' Sea Cruise *'George Strait:' Am I Blue? *'Huey Lewis and the News:' Buzz, Buzz, Buzz *'Huey Lewis and the News:' It's Hip to Be a Square *'Huey Lewis and the News:' The Power of Love *'The Jackson 5:' ABC *'Jan and Dean:' A Sunday Kind of Love *'Jan and Dean:' Heart and Soul *'Jimmie Rodgers:' Kisses Sweeter Than Wine *'Johnny Rivers:' Secret Agent Man *'The Jordanaires:' Pinocchio's Boogie *'Kenny Loggins:' Danger Zone *'Len Barry:' 1-2-3 *'Leon Redbone:' Nobody Cares If I'm Blue *'Little Richard:' Gawrsh Golly Goofy *'Louis Jordan and His Tympany Five:' Ain't Nobody Here But Us Chickens *'Mary Wells:' My Guy *'Michael Jackson:' Billie Jean *'Ritchie Valens:' Come On, Let's Go *'Stevie Wonder:' Blowin' In The Wind *'The Supremes:' I Hear a Symphony *'Whitney Houston:' I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) Gallery Dtv2_modern_woman_title.jpg Dtv2_my_special_angel_title.jpg Dtv2_oh_boy_title.jpg DTV2_shout_shout_title.jpg Dtv_buzz_buzz_buzz_title.jpg Dtv2_the_power_of_love_title.jpg Dtv2_heart_and_soul_title.jpg Dtv2_kisses_sweeter_than_wine_title.jpg Dtv2_nobody_cares_if_i'm_blue_title.jpg Dtv_nobody_here_but_chickens_title.jpg Dtv2_come_on_let's_go_title.jpg Videos Category:Music